


One Hundred Ways to Say “I Love You”

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Heith is so pure, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hundred ways Hunk and Keith say "I love you" to each other





	One Hundred Ways to Say “I Love You”

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Keith looked like he was about to fall asleep any second now, which normally would be cute if they weren’t driving up the side of a mountain.

“No. I- I’m fine. Hunk, you don’t have to hold the wheel I’m not going to drive– oh oops… thanks.”

“Keith, please. I know you’re exhausted, you had a long day. The road’s pretty straightforward from here. Just pull over and I’ll take over.”

Keith released a tired sigh, “okay”.

Keith, with Hunk’s guidance, managed to pull over and they swapped sides. The instant he was buckled up on the passenger side, he was out. Hunk had to admit Keith looked adorable when asleep. All signs of stress and frustration from the day melted away.

Hunk knows this mountain like the back of his hand. He and Lance used to come up here all the time to camp before they went to the Garrison. There’s this one cliffside that had the most stunning view of the valley below, and the stars out here are absolutely gorgeous.

It was actually the view out here that finally convinced Hunk to go to the Garrison for engineering. As terrifying as space is, it is beautiful and there’s just something he really likes about helping people. If there were going to be a school of people venturing out to space, one of them his best friend, he’ll do his part to make sure they can come back safe.

He’s glad he made the choice to go to the Garrison. He never would’ve met Keith otherwise.

Hunk wouldn’t be surprised if Lance was the one to recommend this place to Keith. He’s glad that they’re finally starting to get along. Their endless bickering, although sometimes entertaining, got really tiring when he had to pick a side. Turns out they’re getting along much better than he thought they would if Lance decided to share this place with Keith.

They finally reached their spot just past twilight. Keith looked so peaceful asleep, so Hunk let him be while he pitched their tent and sets up camp.

After two hours of struggling in the dark, Hunk finally had everything up. He looked up when a streak of light passed by the corner of his eye, and saw a meteor shower was starting. This must’ve been why Keith was so insistent to go today. It’s beautiful.

“Keith!” Hunk gasped and ran to wake him up.

Hunk slowly opened the car for and gently shook him awake.

Keith groaned, sleep still holding him in its clutches. Wow, Hunk thought, he must’ve been exhausted if he’s this groggy. Keith’s usually pretty coherent once awaken. Hunk was tempted to let Keith sleep, but he knew how upset he’d would be in the morning when he realizes he missed the shower.

“Keith, hon, wake up”. Keith just grumbled and turned away. Hunk smiled at the sight, “you’ll miss the meteor shower.”

That got Keith’s attention. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eye. Hunk carried Keith out of the car, which led to a half-hearted protest, and placed him on the blanket he set up earlier. Keith yawned and snuggled closer to Hunk as they watched the sky.

They sat in silence and enjoyed each other’s presence. Hunk almost thought Keith fell asleep until he spoke again.

“You.”

“What?” Hunk turned to look at Keith, and saw he’s looking at the sky.

“The stars. You,” Keith insisted as if it’s obvious.

“Keith, I don’t understand.”

“Because they’re beautiful?”

Hunk finally understood. He softly laughed and gave Keith a kiss on the forehead, “I love you too, Keith”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfics but this was fun so I might do more?
> 
> Based off of [this post](http://voltronpals.tumblr.com/post/168211810558/) from tumblr
> 
> The last part was based off of [this adorable post](https://klunked.tumblr.com/post/168024763576/)


End file.
